(1) Field of the Invention
Printing inks, particularly newspaper printing inks which have a non-petroleum base, so as to be environmentally acceptable, while providing reduced misting with extra mileage and good quality.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Richter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,798 PA0 Ludwigsen U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,043 PA0 Bernardi U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,594 PA0 Carman U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,793 PA0 Bernardi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,676.
The foregoing references are discussed in a Prior Art Statement, being submitted separately.